


gradient

by apeunde



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, i really liked this prompt, it was so nice and sweet, nature gods au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apeunde/pseuds/apeunde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there’s a rainbow a little further ahead, gradient of colours a contrast to the slowly blue-turning sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gradient

The first time Hakyeon meets Jaehwan, it’s after a big storm that had him wander a little further south for a couple of hours. He returns in the late afternoon, shedding light after the clouds are slowly dispersing; his feet wander over the damp grass, and it sends chills up his leg and down his spine from the freshness of it, the cool wet feeling against the bottom of his foot making him shudder slightly. There’s a rainbow a little further ahead, gradient of colours a contrast to the slowly blue-turning sky. It’s so pretty Hakyeon stops and stares for a moment, entranced in the colours he’s never been able to see from quite this close.

“Oh,” he hears a sudden gasp, and when he looks up to the right there’s someone sitting on one of the lower branches of the next tree. They stare at each other for a moment before the other jumps down unto the grass with a curious expression on his face. His hair is chocolate brown, slightly curly from the humidity in the air, and it’s only when Hakyeon sees that slightly damp cloth of the other’s shirt that he realizes it’s still drizzling, just a little.

It doesn’t take Hakyeon long to figure out that this is one of the others, just like him, picked out to bring something down unto earth — and from the looks of it his dew sparkling eyes and the wave in his hair, Hakyeon supposes he’s just met the rain.

“Hi, I’m Jaehwan!” is the introduction he gets, and when Hakyeon takes the outstretched hand to shake it, it’s cool under his skin. The touch doesn’t leave Jaehwan unfazed, either, the jolt of heat emanating through Hakyeon’s skin a stark contrast to his damp freshness; Hakyeon babbles out an apology, but it gets rejected with a big smile and crinkles around pretty eyes.

“I’m Hakyeon,” he introduces himself to Jaehwan, and he gets a curious once over before Jaehwan’s eyes linger on his. They’re intense and intrigued, and Hakyeon feels himself blushing from the attention. He’s not used to be looked at like this, not used to be looked at in general if you don’t count the Annual Nature Meeting, but even so, he’s pretty sure that he’s never seen Jaehwan at any of those.

“Oh, you’re the sun!” Jaehwan exclaims with his eyes big and his lips parted; Hakyeon feels like he’s far too excited for something that’s so normal; he’s never felt special next to others of their kin, not when you have the cherry blossoms with their pretty flowing pink hair and the tsunamis with their eyes wilder than those of the fire.

“Ah, yeah,” he replies sheepishly, unsure how to react; but he doesn’t have to say more, because Jaehwan’s eyes widen again, only this time in slight regret.

“I’m so sorry, I have to get going,” he says with apology written all over his face, and Hakyeon thinks it doesn’t befit someone with such a bright nature that’s already a contrast to his element. “I’ll see you, uh, next time?” He looks hopeful, and Hakyeon can’t help but crack a little smile.

“Sure,” he replies, though he isn’t sure when the next time will be. He doesn’t say that out loud, though, looking after Jaehwan’s bouncy hair as he rushes off further north again. He feels the loneliness tug at his heart again — it was nice meeting someone, for once, outside of the gatherings.

As Jaehwan disappears, the rainbow over Hakyeon’s head fades slowly as he watches it, feeling the last droplets of rain decreasing; he isn’t sure why, but meeting Jaehwan even if so briefly leaves Hakyeon with a smile on his face for the rest of the day, until Taekwoon comes up to him with a soft, pale hand on his shoulder in the twilight of the sunset, bidding him goodnight as he makes the quiet light of the moon shoo Hakyeon away to bed.

 

 

It’s doesn’t take as long as he’s expected for them to meet again, barely a week passing; Hakyeon isn’t half as surprised to see Jaehwan stumble out behind a palm tree as he was the first time, the rainbow shining under the thick leaves of the rainforest just enough of an indication.

It feels weird, already as if they’ve spent half of eternity together like this as they walk a little bit together under the green light of the big leaves around them. It’s Jaehwan’s favourite place, or places, he learns as they walk, the shimmer of the leaves reflecting in Jaehwan’s eyes as he talks.

“It’s so peaceful and quiet, you know? I always talk, to myself most of the time,” he chuckles a little, flicking one of his curly strands out of his eyes, and Hakyeon tries not to stare. “but even here, I fall quiet as I watch everything enjoy the freshness I bring around.”

Hakyeon only hums, the dampness in the air making his skin prickle a little. He’s not hot, far from it, but he feels warmth spread through him as Jaehwan keeps talking. It’s nice, having someone to talk to so freely; the only other God Hakyeon has ever met was Taekwoon, and Taekwoon takes over every day from him in silence.

“How come I’ve never seen you at the gatherings?” Hakyeon asks somewhere along the way, when Jaehwan is leaning down to watch a little animal scurry away under the leaves at their approach. He gets a small smile and a chuckle, though he feels like it’s a question that makes Jaehwan a little uncomfortable.

“I don’t like being there. Politics, you know? Who is allowed where when and on what schedule we have to move — It’s not me.” Jaehwan laughs a little, but his eyes are a little dim. “You see, Gods like you and me, we don’t have a schedule. We’re here every day, and most of our paths aren’t even monitored by anyone. So why would I go only to hear others discuss about things I’m not even part of? It’s boring.”

Hakyeon ponders over it a little. It’s not that he’s not noticed how none of the council ever tell him what to do, let alone even address him about anything. It’s a tedious task to go, especially because someone always ends up blowing something up or flooding the venue — but it’s a task each of them has to do, so he’s never even thought about just skipping.

“Anyway, it’s not really a big deal for me, anyway. I’d just sit there and watch and then go about my business again.” Jaehwan shrugs. “I’m happier just staying out here.” He adds with a smile that’s spreading wide on his lips, and it’s so infectious that Hakyeon can’t help but join in.

 

 

“You’re lingering on purpose,” Hakyeon accuses with a grin after the second continuous week of seeing Jaehwan somewhere. It’s not a complaint, far from it, but he still says it to gauge the reaction on Jaehwan’s face. He gets a wriggle of eyebrows and a soft chuckle, and the dampness on his skin from the soft drizzle isn’t what makes goosebumps stand up on his arms. There’s a little bit of a blush, too, from what Hakyeon can judge, and it makes his heart jump a little in his chest,

“You caught me!” Jaehwan admits as he pulls Hakyeon down by one of his arms to rest with him on the wet grass. Hakyeon has long since stopped opposing that his clothes are getting wet — being with Jaehwan always made them drenched no matter how little he made it rain.

“I’m not complaining, though,” Hakyeon’s voice gets soft at the words, and he feels embarrassed to even say them out loud. Jaehwan watches him for a while after that, his eyes tracing along Hakyeon’s features as if he wouldn’t mind leaning in to touch, and Hakyeon has a hard time fighting the spreading blush on his cheeks.

“You better not be,” he chuckles after a moment longer, eyes in crescents as he smiles at Hakyeon like the first day they met. It makes Hakyeon lean in, capture his lips with his own in a gentle kiss. Jaehwan’s surprised, judging by the sudden downpour despite the rays of the sun poking holes through all of the clouds, and when Hakyeon backs up again, there’s more than one rainbow adorning the sky around them, glittering in the light of the sun on the falling rain.

“You need to warn me before you do that,” Jaehwan whines, eyes trailing over Hakyeon’s now drenched hair and how his wet clothes cling to his skin, “you’ll catch a cold!”

Hakyeon scoffs at that, giving Jaehwan an incredulous look. “I’m the sun, Jaehwan. I am at a couple of hundred thousand degrees inside, I don’t even think I could catch a cold if I tried.”

The grin that stretches over Jaehwan’s face at the words is almost mischievous, bringing one of his hands behind the back of Hakyeon’s head, fingers playing with the damp hair, and Hakyeon shudders at the feeling.

“Good. Then there’s no problem if I do this.” he whispers, and pulls Hakyeon back in for another kiss, this time longer and more intense. Hakyeon feels the rain on his skin, soft but fresh, can smell the rays of the sun around them as his insides are getting warmer by the second.

And if they were to look up right then, they would be able to see one of the biggest rainbows either of them has ever encountered hanging above them, brighter and stronger than all of the others they’ve seen before.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is as calm and soft as I wanted it to be ;;;


End file.
